


Stray Chat and the Patient Viper

by Spiritsgale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, But not alot, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, this is fully self indulgent, writer is bi disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsgale/pseuds/Spiritsgale
Summary: Things with Adrien’s father gets a little tense when the young model decides to come forward about his sexuality. Locked up in his room and bared from going to school. A certain stray decides to visit his princess and his bandmate, the only people he thinks will understnad. This is either the best or worse decision of Adrien Agreste’s life.With a kwami with bad advice, an unsupportive father, and three uncontrollable crushes can he still manage to help save Paris?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Broken home

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something other than young justice or oc so I hope I did alright. Happy reading and blessed be!

If anyone were to be watching the skylight on this beautiful Paris day they’d probably be in for a shock. Chat Noir was currently vaulting himself across the city scape, tears streaming down his mask covered face. The leather clad hero didn’t know where to go or where he was going but he certainly didn’t want to be at home. He didn’t know what compelled him, but Chat found himself on the roof top of the Dupen-Cheng bakery.

It wasn’t until he heard a sharp gasp that he snapped out of his thoughts and panic. “Chat?”, Marinette asks raising her eyebrow at the cat boy. He takes a deep breath before turning around and smiling at his friend. “Oh, hey princess! I was just passing through. Don’t mind me”. The look on her face and crossed arms told him she didn’t believe him. “Chat you have tear trails on your face, you don’t have to lie to me”

“Ok, ok. You got me. I kind of got into a fight with my father. But I can’t really tell you about it, secret identity you know?” She frowned at him. “Well surely there’s someone you could talk to about this, maybe ladybug or someone else?”, she said sadly handing him a macaroon. Chat Noir carefully sat down next to her, taking the cookie. Sighing he let himself relax. Hopefully the day would improve greatly after a quiet evening with his princess.

**Earlier that day in the Agreste house**

“You are not to share this with anyone Adrien. If this were to get out it could ruin the Agreste brand”, Gabriel glared at his son from his spot behind his desk. Adrien looked absolutely astonished, was his father really implying if the public knew he was bi they’d stop buying Agreste band items? That just didn’t make sense. Wouldn’t sales go up? Surely the guys buying Adrien cologne thought he was attractive. “But father- “

“You will do as I say or else you will no longer be allowed to attend school”, Gabriel interrupted in a stern tone. If his friend had been there to see what Adrien did next, they would think he had been akumatized. “So, its ok for me to be trans but not bisexual? Glad to my own father’s priority is business and not his own son’s happiness!”, Adrien yelled before storming out of the office. Leaving a confused Gabriel and Nathalie in his wake.

As soon as the boy entered his room, Plagg was immediately by his side. “Kid, you can’t let him get to you. If you do Hawkmoth will be able to akumatize you!”, the little cat said with a piece of camembert already in hand. “I know Plagg it just doesn’t make sense!”, Adrien groaned. “How can he be completely fine with me bring trans and transitioning but not me loving boys and girls?” The kwami watched his holder with worry in his tiny eyes.

“Well you could go out and clear your head a bit. I doubt your father will come looking for you for a while”, the kwami suggested. After several moments of silence Adrien muttered a quiet “Plagg, claws out.”

**Back to present**

After an amazing evening with Marinette’s house, the time came for Chat Noir to leave. Marinette always knows just how to cheer someone up. Way more sweets that he should ever eat, and video games made up for his father. He bided his princess goodbye before jumping away to head back home. As Chat Noir heads home, he considers making a post anyways. The Agreste brand shouldn’t dictate who he can love, and it would be better for the brand if he says it now instead of having rumors spread.

He would set about writing his coming out post. Even if his father tried to lock him in, Adrien knew he could find a way out. Afterall not much could contain Chat Noir, hero of Paris.

The next day at Collège Françoise Dupont it seemed something in the news had grasped everyone’s attention. Marinette wore a look of confusion when she ran into the classroom. Everyone seemed to be talking about something and Adrien was nowhere in sight... Somethings not right here.

Alya gave her best friend a worried look as she and Nino slipped her a note. “Adrien’s father won’t let him coming back to school because he came out as bisexual.” Marinette’s heart stopped, this can't be happening.


	2. Update

I was going to try to post a chapter every week but I can't. My depression has set in worse than it usually does. Its so hard to really find the motivation to do anything other than I absolutely have to. I've been doing the bare minimum in everything, including my classes. I just feel so alone and its so hard to get going again when it feels like its in vein.

I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. I just can't even force myself to write and everything makes me tired.


End file.
